Keeping the Deal
by Jedipati
Summary: Crowley keeps his deal with Bobby.  Another installment in the "Heaven, Hell, and A Mechanic" universe.


_Title:_ Keeping the Deal

_Wordcount: _1002

_Rating:_ PG

_Characters:_ Bobby and Crowley

_Warnings_: Crowley being Crowley, which I suppose is a warning in and of itself.

_Summary:_ Crowley keeps his deal with Bobby. Another installment in the "Heaven, Hell, and A Mechanic" universe.

_Spoilers/Warning:_ All five seasons, none for season six.

_AN_: This is another story in the Heaven, Hell, and a Mechanic verse. In this universe, Sam is Lord of Hell, Castiel is an archangel and is keeping order in heaven, and Dean is a mechanic. Yeah. It's a bit of a crack series, but its fun (and has a lot less angst than the show right now)

Once again, thanks go to **viridian_magpie **for the beta work.

* * *

Bobby grinned, leaning back in his chair and finally relaxing for the first time in what felt like _years_. The demon attacks were finally slowing down. It'd taken four long months, but between Hunters sending demons back to Hell and Sam keeping them there, it look like things were finally going humanity's way.

"Oh, things are going well enough."

Bobby turned around sharply, his hand on a blessed knife even though he recognized the voice. "Crowley," he growled.

"Oh, don't be like that," the demon replied. "Not when I'm here for a reason."

Bobby frowned at him. "What reason is that?"

"To fulfill my part of our little bargain."

Bobby blinked and set the knife down. "You want to…"

"I did tell you it was just a loan, right?"

Bobby closed his eyes. "You did. I just didn't…"

Crowley scoffed. "You thought, because I was a demon, I was lying."

Bobby stared at him.

Finally, the demon rolled his eyes. "I'm a demon of my word, Robert," he said. "I always keep my deals. And ours was for a loan only. I always meant to give your soul back to you."

Bobby didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that. Demons never told the truth, never bothered to do anything for humans if it didn't help themselves… except crossroads demons always kept their deals.

"Exactly," Crowley said.

Bobby glared at the demon. "Don't read my mind," he snapped.

Crowley grinned. "You loaned me your soul, Robert. Until I give it back, I'm allowed to read your mind. Legally, you belong to me. But, well, like I said, I'm a demon of my word. You loaned me your soul to help trap Lucifer, and he's back in the cage now." Crowley stepped forward and reached out to Bobby. He stopped short and looked down. "A Devil's Trap, Robert? Really?"

Bobby shrugged. "It's not really for you," he said. "You see, I'm a Hunter, and just a few months ago, there was this apocalypse, and I was on the front lines fighting it. I had a few problems with demons trying to attack me."

Crowley glared at him and Bobby smirked. There was something very satisfying about getting one over on the demon.

He stepped forward. "So, what do we do to get my soul back?"

"Another deal," Crowley said promptly. "I return your soul to you, and you give me something I want."

Bobby stared at him. "And, what, exactly, do you want from me?"

The demon scowled. "Well, I knew what I wanted from you, but I can't very well ask for it when I'm stuck in this trap."

Bobby grinned. "In that case, I have a suggestion. You give me my soul back, and I'll free you from that trap."

"That's not enough for the return of your soul, Bobby."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Fine then. You end up in any Traps on my property, and I'll get you out of them, if I'm around."

Crowley considered this for a moment. "That would work," he said. He sounded disappointed, though. Bobby decided that he didn't want to know what Crowley had originally planned to ask for.

"Alright then," Bobby said. "Deal?"

"Deal," Crowley said. He paused. "We, ah, have to seal it like any other deal."

Bobby closed his eyes. "Fine." He opened his eyes and stepped into the Trap and gritted his teeth. "But no pictures."

Crowley sighed and pulled out his phone. He set it on the ground, camera side down. "Oh, alright," he said. "Pucker up, darling."

"Do not call me that, demon," Bobby growled. "And make this quick. I hate the taste of sulfur."

Crowley huffed but leaned forward and gently set his lips on Bobby's. Bobby didn't move as Crowley kissed him. Thankfully, Crowley didn't try any tricks and he pulled away after a moment. "Done," he said. "Your soul is yours again."

"Good," Bobby said. He stepped out of the Trap and then frowned down at it. "Just a moment," he said. He headed for his desk, setting the blessed knife on top as he did so. He dug through one of the drawers and pulled out a smaller knife.

"What type of knife is that?"

"Utility," Bobby said. "Stainless steel, plain, no blessings or spells on it. I use it as a letter opener mostly."

Crowley snorted. "I thought every knife you had was at least blessed."

"Oh, there are times when I want to use a plain knife," Bobby said. "After all, if I accidentally get you with this one, nothing will happen. Except that you'll bitch and moan about it."

He leaned down and scraped up the paint on part of the circle. Crowley stepped out of the Trap, shaking his arms out. "Thank you," he said. He grinned. "So, anyway, now that that's over with, what do you want to do?"

"Get back to work," Bobby said. He headed toward his kitchen. "Lunch first though. Watch the doorway, there's a Trap in the ceiling."

"You really are paranoid," Crowley said. "And don't you want to have some fun?"

Bobby snorted. "Not with you."

"Is it the host?"

"No, it's the fact that you're a demon," Bobby retorted. "And like I said, I don't like the taste of sulfur."

"You're no fun," Crowley snapped.

"Then go have fun elsewhere, Crowley."

"But I like spending time with you, Bobby."

"Don't you need to get the other demons off your tail? Better find a way to let Sam know that you've upheld the bargain."

Crowley scowled at him and disappeared without another word, which was just what Bobby wanted. He grinned and returned to making a sandwich. After everything, he hadn't been too worried about going to Hell. Sam had promised him that it wouldn't have been too bad for him, if Crowley didn't come through. Still, it was nice to know that he wasn't headed downstairs when he died.

And it was nice to know that he probably wouldn't see Crowley again.

* * *

Oh, Bobby really has no idea, does he? Heh. And, despite Crowley's best efforts (or maybe Crowley's worst efforts) this universe remains Gen.

Also, I swear I will write a story that takes place after "Lunch With Heaven and Hell (and A Mechanic)" someday!


End file.
